


Свадьба

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Relationships: Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Kumys 2020 - ББ





	Свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Кукушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901653) by [fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020), [Libera_me_domine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libera_me_domine/pseuds/Libera_me_domine). 



[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/0a/8bwKK1mP_o.jpg)


End file.
